onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Dial
I sono congegni strani e misteriosi che assomigliano a conchiglie ma hanno la capacità di contenere grandi quantità di energia e materia, come elementi naturali. Sebbene abbiano origine a Skypiea, alcuni di essi possono raggiungere il mare blu. La rarità dei Dial varia in base al tipo di Dial, infatti in alcuni casi ne esiste solamente uno di una particolare specie o addirittura ne esistevano alcuni tutt'oggi estinti. Non si sa con certezza quanti Dial esistano e quanti se ne siano estinti, ciò di cui si è a conoscenza è il fatto che si possono trovare sotto le scogliere in riva alle spiagge di Skypiea. I Dial in generale Ci sono molti tipi di Dial. La maggior parte di essi si trovano comunemente in tutta Skypiea, tuttavia alcuni sono reperibili solamente in particolari zone dell'isola. I Dial contengono energia e materia nel loro interno, normalmente la assorbono da alcuni particolari fori presenti su di un lato della conchiglia. Anche se per un lungo periodo non vengono adoperati, i Dial sembrano trattenere il contenuto assorbito per un tempo indefinito. Sembra che alcuni tipi di Dial funzionino solo a Skypiea, probabilmente per le condizioni atmosferiche del luogo non trovabili nelle altre aree del cielo o le aree sottostanti Skypiea. È chiaro che i Dial sono capaci di sprigionare energia in differenti modi a seconda del tipo di Dial. La guerra a Skypiea A Skypiea e ad Upper Yard le battaglie sono combattute diversamente che nel Mare Blu. Molto spesso le armi sono potenziate grazie ai Dial; queste combinazioni permettono di creare potenti armi. Spesso i Dial sono usati in modo creativo: alcune volte le strategie messe in atto in battaglia sono orientate in base ai Dial disponibili e chi possiede queste particolari conchiglie è più avvantaggiato di chi non ne ha neanche uno. Gli Impact Dial, come i Reject Dial e gli Axe Dial, sono generalmente celati sotto bende o guanti, come visto durante la guerra a Skypiea. Qualche volta pure i Breath Dial, riempiti di gas nocivi o di odori nauseanti, sono nascosti per bene. Questi Dial servono più che altro per attacchi subdoli perchè il nemico non può immaginarsi la presenza del dial e in ogni caso non può prevedere cosa il Dial sprigionerà. Comunque esistono alcuni trucchi che possono impedire all'avversario di conoscere esattamente dove la conchiglia sia situata. Essendo piccoli, rari, e con un aspetto non spaventoso, tutti i dial sono facilmente celabili e le loro abilità assomigliano a quelle dei residenti del Mare Blu; per questo Perona crede che Usop semplicemente sia diventato fortissimo, quando in realtà ha usato un Impact Dial. Prima di scoprire più informazioni sui dial, anche Sanji, Usop e Rufy non capivano come Satori potesse colpire i nemici così violentemente col palmo della mano. Nonostante ciò ci sono Dial conosciuti che raggiungono una dimensione ancora più piccola di altre conchiglie; questi dial sono utilizzati come propellente per i veicoli. Tipi di Dial Axe Dial È un dial rarissimo di cui non si sapeva nemmeno l'esistenza fino a quando non fu usato dai guerrieri sacri al servizio di Ener e Yama. Ha il potere di lanciare fendenti utilizzando l'aria contenuta all'interno. Uno scudo non è in grado di proteggere da tali fendenti d'aria. Ball Dial Questo dial rilascia uno sbuffo di fumo che prende la forma di una palla sulla quale ci si può sedere o stare in piedi. A quanto pare possono essere riempite di armi, animali e altre cose che rilasciano entrando in contatto con qualcosa. Breath Dial Produce un soffio di vento, i più grossi possono essere usati per far muovere i veicoli; può anche contenere un qualsiasi gas che può essere usato come combustibile. Eisen Dial Un dial rarissimo contenuto nella spada di Ohm. È in grado di emettere e richiamare le nuvole solide a cui è collegato. Ohm lo usa per allungare e ritirare la "nuvola di ferro" della sua spada, cioè una nuvola solida lavorata in modo tale da essere resistente ed estremamente affilata, come una spada vera. Flame Dial Un dial in grado di assorbire e rilasciare fiamme; da non confondere con l'Heat Dial. Flash Dial Funziona come il Lamp Dial, tuttavia rilascia la luce tutta in un istante provocando un bagliore accecante. Flavor Dial Questo dial può immagazzinare odori e aromi, ma anche altri tipi di gas come quelli esplosivi. Heat Dial Un dial che genera calore. Usato per cucinare e riscaldare la punta delle armi. Impact Dial Un dial in grado di assorbire la forza di un colpo o di un impatto e di rilasciare tutta l'energia più tardi in un potentissimo colpo. Usato principalmente per combattere, viene collocato sul palmo della mano e legato ad essa. L'utilizzatore dell'Impact Dial avverte una parte del colpo sprigionato e sente dolore al braccio in base alla propria resistenza. Jet Dial Questo dial aumenta l'accelerazione rilasciando aria tutta d'un colpo e funziona in modo similare al Breath Dial, ma in maniera migliore. Se legato all'avambraccio aumenta la potenza del pugno e i waver equipaggiati con il Jet Dial sono molto più veloci di quelli equipaggiati con il Breath Dial. La creatura che generava questi dial si estinse centinaia di anni fa e per questo motivo ora sono molto rari da vedere. Normalmente era facile trovarli sull'isola di Bilca. Lamp Dial Questo dial assorbe ed emette luce, per questo motivo è utilizzato come lampada. Milky Dial Un dial in grado di rilasciare una scia di nuvole che può essere poi usata dai waver a forma di pattini o skate per viaggiare. Il Milky Dial non può essere utilizzato nel Mare Blu perché ha bisogno dell'ambiente e della pressione del Mare Bianco per funzionare. Reject Dial È un dial estremamente raro, dato che l'animale che li generava è estinto, che opera come l'Impact Dial, ma è dieci volte più potente. La sua potenza è tale che può sferrare dei colpi mortali non solo per l'avversario, ma anche per l'utilizzatore in quanto il rinculo è potentissimo. L' emittente del colpo sente come se tutto il suo corpo venisse sbriciolato. Tone Dial Un dial in grado di registrare suoni e riprodurli in seguito. Vision Dial Questo dial ha la capacità di catturare le immagini e svilupparle come foto. Water Dial Solo nominato, è in grado di immagazzinare e rilasciare grandi quantità d'acqua. I Dial posti sulle armi Dials can be installed into weapons, making them more powerful and versatile. Burn Bazooka The is Wiper's weapon of choice. It is a bazooka with Dials installed into it, and can blast through an entire tree in an instant. Typically a normal bazooka capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large column of white-blue flames caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the gas released from the Dial within. Conis was seen carrying a variation of it called a . Burn Blade The is a simple stick handle with a Breath Dial attached to it. The Dial stores flammable gas, which, when ignited, creates a flame blade that can easily cut a large tree in half. It is carried by the Shandians, notably Aisa and Kamakiri. This weapon was first seen being used on Enel by Kamakiri. Flash Gun The is a firearm that produces a bright flash when fired, so that opponents can't see the bullet that is fired along with it. A Flash Dial is most likely installed in this weapon to create the flash. Braham wields two Flash Guns. In the anime, the guns wielded by Curiel of the Whitebeard Pirates produces flashes when fired, possibly from Flash Dials being installed in them. Heat Javelin The is a lance with a Heat Dial inside. The Heat Dial allow the shaft of the lance to be turned red hot. If it hit while in that state it is capable of both burning and piercing the target at once. Shura's wields one of these. Kabuto The is a slingshot weapon with a long shaft, equipped with five prongs and a Breath Dial for better accuracy and shooting strength. The Breath Dial can be changed out, which can permit more powerful shots. This weapon was invented by Usopp after visiting Sky Island but sometime before Enies Lobby. Perfect Clima-Tact The is an upgraded version of the Clima-Tact used by Nami. It is a bo-staff with Dials installed in the mid-sections. Each section can create bubbles with different properties, which, when combined together, can create devastating weather-based attacks. This was invented by Usop prior to his temporary defection from the Straw Hat Pirates. Ten-Fold Axe The is a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn onto it. With ten Dials that can produce air-blades, it can severely cut up an opponent. It was used by Yama. Combined with his gigantic size and heavy weight, he can crush his opponents with his massive body while using the belt of Axe Dials to slice them at the same time. Ohm's Sword The unnamed sword used by Ohm is composed of the steel-hard but cloud-light Iron Cloud, and has an Eisen Dial installed at the pommel to allow him to change his sword for offensive or defensive measures that would fit the situation, creating a very versatile and deadly weapon. In its default state, the sword bears the appearance of a normal katana, aside from the dial at the pommel and the color of the blade, and is kept in a white scabbard. The blade was destroyed by Roronoa Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon. I Dial posti sui mezzi di trasporto Breath Dials and Jet Dials can be installed into vehicles for transportation purposes. Waver A is a small vehicle created in Skypiea, made from a small boat, a set of handle bars connected to a front wheel, and a Breath Dial attached to the rear for propulsion. These are best suited for use by only one or two people. Dial Boat A is a boat that have Dials for propulsion, mainly Breath Dials. They can travel the Milky Road quite easily. Karasumaru The is a Dial Boat with two Breath Dials for propulsion. It was a black boat with a bird figurehead. It was given to the Straw Hat Pirates for transportation, but was wrecked in the Upper Yard. Jet Ski are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are usually Breath Dials. These skates are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. Jet Board are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. Their main source of propulsion is likely usually Breath Dials. These wavers are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. Curiosità * Usop traded rubber bands in Skypeia for Dials, touting them as the power that beat Enel. As rubber is not found in Skypiea, it is a mysterious substance to the Skypieans. * It is not impossible to get a hold of a dial without going up to the Sky. The Rumbar Pirates bought a Tone Dial from a market, which they used to record their final performance for the whale Laboon, in hopes that their crewmate Brook would meet him again. Dial-based equipment, such as Wavers, also occasionally make their way down to the Blue seas. It is also revealed that somehow during the Two Year Timeskip, Tone Dials have become quite popular with recording music, such as was used to sell Brook's music similar to a CD in the real world. * The fact that Dial store energy and release it may be a reference to the sound you hear when you put your ear up to a Seashell. Categoria:Armi Categoria:Terminologia Category:oggetti